<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>莫总的童养媳 by CampyCarrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839631">莫总的童养媳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyCarrot/pseuds/CampyCarrot'>CampyCarrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyCarrot/pseuds/CampyCarrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贺天穿越回去搞小小莫<br/>27-year-old He Tian was transported back to 20 years ago, meeting 7-year-old Mo Guan Shan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>莫总的童养媳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>真的不是恋童癖<br/>NOT Pedophile!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27岁的无业游民贺天，开着车去劫爱人下班，莫总日理万机夜以继日，他独守空房一个月，再不去劫持一下莫总都要忘了枕边还有个大活人。<br/>下午五点，堵车高峰前奏，他一个飘逸过弯，视野里出现一条不熟悉的狭窄街道。<br/>石板路凹凸不平，红墙绿树，贺天放慢车速。狭窄的小道只容单车经过，鳞次栉比的小店，是来自小学时代的回忆。<br/>这里不是他记忆里的地方。全市一半以上的地标都由他们家经手建成，他脑海里几乎篆刻了整张城市地图，这里不应该是这样。<br/>他踩下刹车，前方有保安打扮的人向他挥手，示意此地不能停车，他往右看，“XX小学”四个字逐渐清晰。<br/>他摇下车窗，仔细盯着那四个字良久，直到学校门卫走近车窗，对着这么豪华的超跑也有点不知所措。<br/>他回头笑笑，重新发车。<br/>这小学是莫关山以前读书的地方，原本建在老城区，十年前搬迁至新校区，五年前贺氏开发的商场已在这里建成开业。<br/>身后传来悠扬的下课铃，他摸出手机，无信号无网络，时间停在他出门的那一刻。他在转角处的报刊亭买了份报纸。<br/>日期，2000年5月20日。<br/>这么刺激吗。<br/>贺天绕着小学周边转了一圈，20年前的建筑与气息，如果有人故意设套请君入瓮，这手笔这细节也太无懈可击了，他估计一时半会也逃不掉。<br/>他出门没有带现金的习惯，基本靠刷脸。<br/>但他的爱人记挂他有胃病，怕他饿着渴着，总不忘在他钱包里塞一堆零钱，让他随时买点饮料零食填肚子。<br/>他掏出一大把零钱交给报刊亭老板，那时没有通货膨胀，报刊亭老板猛然获得一笔巨款，也顾不上看纸币日期，热情地领着他找到停车位，招来一个跛脚大叔替他看车，他离开时听到身后两道惊叹的声音。<br/>人高马大的黑发人站在校门口，目光越过一群家长，一群孩子像一群出笼的小鸟，扑腾着小胳膊小腿，飞进父母怀里，他等到人群渐疏也没有看见心里的那个人。<br/>妈的，果然是个烂骗局。<br/>他沉着脸绕到侧门，长腿一迈轻易翻了过去。<br/>顺着记忆里的信息，找到莫关山的班级，教室已经空无一人，他走过那排矮小的书桌，停在了最后一排，伸手摸了摸，转身跑了出去。<br/>教务处窗口外，一个倔强的红色小脑袋背对着他，一身亮黄色短装，同色的小书包背在肩上，两位中年女性正在左右夹击他，一旁一个一脸青紫的男孩哭得哇哇大叫。看起来这两位女士一个是家长一个是班主任。<br/>“不管怎么样，得叫你妈来。”<br/>红色小脑袋不迭摇动。<br/>“这孩子怎么这样，把人打成这样还不认错。”<br/>“是……是他先骂我爸爸的。”清脆稚嫩的声音，有一丝委屈，“还诬陷我。”<br/>一旁的男生哭得声嘶力竭，不断摇头。<br/>“那你也不该打人啊。”班主任叹气，“你妈妈怎么不接电话？”<br/>“她……她很忙，别吵她。”<br/>“你这是什么态度，果然是没爹妈教啊？你说你……”<br/>此时贺天推门而入，四人同时回头，黑发人一眼看到那皱成一团的小脸，珊瑚色的眼眸，凶巴巴的淡眉，连抿着嘴的弧度都和长大后别无二致。<br/>真的是……<br/>太他妈可爱了。<br/>贺天顿时有捂脸的冲动。<br/>如果这是骗局的一部分，那他真的认栽了。<br/>衣冠楚楚的年轻男人突然出现，两位中年女性一时失语。<br/>贺天走过来摸了摸那颗小红脑袋，比成年时更柔软，手感还是那么好。<br/>“谁说他家没人。”他手上一边轻柔地抚摸小红毛，一边冷笑着向另三位打招呼，“我是他哥。”<br/>班主任不知为何一阵心虚，不由站了起来，和家长一起仰视这个盛气凌人的莫家哥哥。<br/>“你……”你是谁啊？<br/>莫关山被摸烦了，两只小手按住那只恼人的大手。<br/>“我是他表哥。“贺天忍不住握住那只软软的小手，“我们家刚出了事，他妈妈很辛苦。作为学校老师一方，请付点责任，这孩子这阵子需要更多关照安抚，不要没事就找家长。”<br/>“这……”<br/>贺天从语气到表情都优雅温和到极点，可那双阴霾的黑眸却让人不敢逼视。<br/>“我要带他回家了。”贺天牵起小莫关山的手。<br/>“等……等一下！“学生家长梗起脖子，“你弟弟把我家孩子打成这样……”她搂着自己儿子的肩膀，“总不能就这样……“<br/>“那你还想怎么样？“贺天冷着脸转过头。<br/>那张脸精致美貌，不笑的时候却给人残酷危险的恐怖信号。<br/>连小男孩都不敢哭出声了。<br/>莫关山扬起头，只看得见一个雕刻般的下巴。<br/>“说到打人，我家孩子受的伤你要怎么赔？”<br/>贺天蹲下身，扶起莫关山的小脸，下颌处的血痕清晰可见。<br/>“你儿子诬陷我家小关山在先，打架又技不如人，你还人身攻击他。到底谁才是校园霸凌的受害者？他在学校受到这种伤害，班主任也放任不管，这些我都没追究。”<br/>贺天锐利的目光扫视在场三人，“你们想跟我仔细追究，我也可以奉陪。”<br/>教务处陷入压抑的安静。<br/>一旁办公的老师都集体噤声。<br/>贺天等了一会，冷哼一声，牵着莫关山转身离开。<br/>才刚出走廊，莫关山就使出浑身解数挣开他。<br/>“大叔，你到底是谁啊？”<br/>“什么大叔，叫哥哥。”<br/>“我不认识你，你是……是人口贩子吧？”<br/>“你在想什么啊？”贺天戳戳他的额头。<br/>“学校有保安的，你……你别乱来！”<br/>“我刚帮你赶跑了坏人，你就这样对我？”<br/>莫关山皱着眉不说话了。<br/>此时一声咕噜打破沉寂，红发男孩捂住自己小肚子，红着脸望着他。<br/>“你饿了啊，哥哥请你吃三明治？“<br/>“谁要吃三明治，我要回家了。“莫关山往校门口拔足狂奔。<br/>贺天垮了两步，拎着他的书包带将人提起来。<br/>“放开我！救命啊！“<br/>短小的腿在空中摆动。<br/>门卫应声赶来，见是那位开豪车的大帅哥，疑惑地挠头。<br/>“我弟弟跟我闹着玩呢……“<br/>“我不认识他！他是坏人！”<br/>几名门卫为难地望着他，他记得这孩子的父亲出事前的确是个有钱人，虽说这个开超跑的大帅哥看起来比他父亲还有钱多了，但……<br/>“先生……“<br/>贺天无奈，放下莫关山，对方像只小狗一样一溜烟逃走了。</p><p>贺天耸耸肩，回头自己停车的地方，那大叔还在矜矜业业地替他看着车，准确的说是痴迷地盯着那亮黄色跑车。他把兜里仅剩的几枚硬币给了出去，两袖清风地坐回车里。<br/>如果他真的穿越回20年前，脸肯定是不能刷了，卡也不能用了，他全身上下的所有物包括这辆车，生产日期都至少在15年后，总不能真的拆车卖铁吧。<br/>贺天靠在座椅上思考了一会，下意识摩挲自己无名指上的戒指，他抬起手，这铂金戒指可能还能换几个钱，但这是莫仔买给他的少有的几样东西之一，还是结婚戒指，要是回去的时候不见了他也不用活了。<br/>最后视线定在腕间的手表，还好今天出门前为了臭美戴了只有点贵的表，虽然生产日期不太对，但表盘上的钻石铂金水晶怎么样也够他用一阵了。<br/>他拆开表盖，跟个小偷似的鬼鬼祟祟地扣下所有宝石，开车去了典当行。<br/>一小时后，他换了身更显年轻的运动装，春风满面地提着大包小包，来到记忆里的地址，按响莫家门铃。<br/>开门的是莫关山母亲，20年前的丈母娘年轻秀丽，一头红发光彩夺目，莫关山完全遗传了她的红发。<br/>贺天优雅地弯起唇角，露出自己男女通杀所向披靡的微笑，叫了一声：“嫂子好”。<br/>这时候不得不感谢自己那蛋疼的家族好歹给了他一张通行无阻的脸。<br/>贺天自称莫父从前的小弟，声情并茂地编了一个创业失败走投无路的凄惨故事，走之前花了身上最后的钱答谢提携过他的莫父，明天就得回村里继承家业种田了。<br/>其实编得很扯淡，但他语气诚恳表情真挚，叙述的各种细节都对应得上真实情况，当然更重要的是那张赏心悦目的俊脸<br/>——总之，近日来受尽奚落冷遇的莫母无法拒绝如沐春风的俊美青年，邀请他在家暂住一阵，继续在城里找找工作机会。<br/>小莫关山躲在门缝后，盯着客厅里那个笑得花枝招展的男人，警惕地眯起眼。<br/>贺天起身走向他房间时，他慌忙锁上门，“关山？出来和你贺天哥哥打招呼。”<br/>“妈妈！”他小小的身子窜出门，扑进母亲怀里，“他……是坏人！”<br/>“关山，他是你爸爸的朋友，快叫贺天哥哥。“<br/>“他今天来学校……“<br/>贺天站在莫母身后，竖起食指放在唇边，露出邪恶的笑容。<br/>莫关山抿紧嘴，他不能告诉妈妈自己在学校打架的事。<br/>“关山读几年级了？哥哥教你做作业吧？“<br/>“关山小学二年级了。“母亲摸摸怀里的小脑袋，“贺天哥哥是高材生哦，你快去请教他。”<br/>“我才不要！“<br/>“小贺，我今天没买什么菜，不如一会出去吃？”<br/>“不用了，在家吃就好。” 贺天揉了揉那可爱的后脑勺，“走吧小关山，我教你写作业。我还给你买了好多礼物。“<br/>莫关山转过小脑袋，偷偷从缝隙里看了贺天一眼，后者依然笑得像只公孔雀。<br/>两人在莫关山卧室里，贺天殷勤地打开满地购物袋，邀请莫关山阅览，小孩忍不住好奇，翻出一大堆进口零食，高档文具盒，精致的笔记本铅笔钢笔，黄白相间的运动鞋，新款遥控车，游戏机，还有一把明黄色的儿童吉他。<br/>最后那小小的红色几乎埋进袋子里。<br/>“这些……都是给我的吗？”他抬起头，眼巴巴地望着贺天，有点难以置信的期待与胆怯。<br/>那眼神看得贺天心疼，忍不住伸臂抱住他，“对啊，你还要什么我都给你买。“<br/>“你不是没钱了吗？”莫关山从他手臂间钻出来。<br/>“我还可以再赚啊。”<br/>珊瑚色的眼睛充满疑惑，“你……你是不是想追我妈？”<br/>贺天哭笑不得，“我对你妈妈没兴趣。“<br/>我是要追你好吗。<br/>“那你……要拐买我们吗？”<br/>“对啊，我要拐你回村里做媳妇。”<br/>贺天捏捏他的小鼻子。童养媳play也蛮不错的。<br/>“虽然你长得还不错，但我是不会娶你的。”<br/>莫关山居然一本正经地说。<br/>贺天捂着嘴笑起来。<br/>“没想到你小时候这么好玩。”<br/>小莫关山最怕人家嘲笑他，红着脸跳下床，又不甘心地回头，一边警惕地盯着他一边把那一大袋子东西一点点拖到自己书桌下。<br/>贺天望着那扭着小屁股的背影，笑得仰倒在床上。<br/>“你……你笑什么！”<br/>如果是20年后的莫关山就能明白那双目含情的眼叫发骚，但是现在他只觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>“来吧，我教你写作业。”<br/>“我快写完了。”<br/>“我看看。”贺天翻开那稚嫩的字迹，“你以前成绩还可以嘛。”<br/>莫关山有点骄傲又有点不好意思，挠挠头，偷偷看了这位高材生一眼，忍不住嘴角翘起，又故作不在意地撇下。<br/>那傲娇的模样和长大后如出一辙。<br/>贺天忍不住在心里偷乐。<br/>“写完了就来玩吧。”<br/>贺天一样样把玩具摆在地上。<br/>“好耶！“莫关山一蹦三尺高。<br/>莫母敲门叫他们吃饭的时候，整个卧室一片狼藉，遥控车和游戏机滴滴咚咚，吃得七零八落的零食袋堆在一边。<br/>一大一小两个男孩坐在中间，不约而同地对她惭愧地笑。<br/>“快吃饭吧。”莫母发不出脾气了。<br/>饭后莫母坚决制止贺天把游戏机连上电视，还没收了掌上游戏机，两人坐在沙发上相对无言。<br/>“其实小关山的成绩挺好的，不用太严格。”<br/>“玩坏了眼睛怎么办。”<br/>“那我明天带他出去骑车。”<br/>莫关山在贺天身后支起脑袋，两双亮晶晶的眼睛一起盯着她。<br/>莫母无奈地笑了。</p><p>第二天莫母早早出门上班，留下了两人份的早餐，贺天主动送莫关山上学，那辆炫酷的黄色超跑让莫关山围着转了好几圈，再看向贺天那眼神都变了。<br/>贺天再一次庆幸自己出门时特意选了对方喜欢的颜色。<br/>太机智了。<br/>莫关山兴奋地坐在副驾驶座，贺天为他系安全带的时候，闻到小孩身上甜甜的奶香味，他忍不住啄了一口那粉团似的脸蛋。<br/>“你干嘛……干嘛亲我！？”<br/>“因为你可爱啊。”<br/>莫关山虽然觉得贺天笑得有点变态，但还是对这个夸奖很受用，尤其是夸他的人自己也长得十分养眼，他低下头不让对方看见自己不好意思的模样。<br/>贺天发动引擎。<br/>“贺天，你这么有钱干嘛还在我家蹭吃蹭喝呢？”<br/>“哎，我穷得只剩一辆车了。”这是真话。<br/>“那你为什么一定要留在这里呢？”<br/>“因为这里有你啊。”贺天温柔地笑道。<br/>莫关山又起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>“你……你真的好恶心啊。“<br/>炫酷的超跑招来众人的注目礼，贺天为莫关山打开门，让莫关山像个小王子一样昂着头走进校门。<br/>“小莫仔，放学见！“黑发人一个wink闪得校门口一众少妇瞎了眼。<br/>贺天又一次开到那个停车位，请大叔帮忙看车。<br/>他到现在也不知道自己是穿越了还是做梦了，但是他完全没有去见自己20年前的家人的意思，那个时候他们全家还不在国内，他的证件也没法出关吧，现在他只想围着这个小可爱转。<br/>贺天轻车熟路地翻过墙，来到莫关山的教室，他皱着眉在桌上写写画画，没有听讲的心思。<br/>昨天贺天在他书桌上看到了隐约的墨迹，画在纸上又印在桌上的一家三口。<br/>贺天不知不觉在窗外看了一节课，到下课铃响，全班人结伴往外跑，只有那个红色的小脑袋趴在桌上，一点点撕碎那张花花绿绿的纸。<br/>他的小莫仔好像很寂寞。<br/>贺天站在拐角处，咬着烟没有点燃。<br/>午休时，其他人陆续回家，莫关山默默从小黄书包里取出三明治。<br/>贺天闪身窜进教室，“我带你出去吃。“他从小孩手里抽走三明治。<br/>“你干嘛……”莫关山嘴里嘟囔着，但看着他眼睛都亮了。<br/>“走了走了，出去吃饭。”<br/>贺天拎起他怀里的小书包。<br/>他载莫关山去了家环境清幽的日本料理，点到第八道菜后，莫关山赶紧叫停。<br/>“吃不完打包回家给你妈妈。”贺天继续不知节制地点菜。<br/>“你不是没钱了吗？”<br/>“早上赚了点。”<br/>“你去干嘛了？”<br/>“发传单。”<br/>莫关山注视了一会贺天的脸，这个人比他在电视里看到的明星还好看的多，发传单一定成功率很高。<br/>但是发传单真能赚那么多钱吗？<br/>吃饱喝足，莫关山揉揉自己鼓起来的小肚子，打了个哈欠，贺天也伸了个懒腰，侧身躺在包间的榻榻米上，慵懒地眨眨眼，“睡一下。”<br/>小莫关山见贺天一副沾地即睡的猪样子，上前恶作剧地捏住他高挺的鼻子，又揪住他的脸，发现这个人睫毛长得吓人，还会一抖一抖的，像蝴蝶一样。<br/>盯久了他也困了起来，也受不住诱惑仰躺在软垫上，不一会鼓起来的肚子规律地一起一伏，贺天立马睁开眼，起身戳了戳那嘟嘟的嘴，小孩嗷呜一身翻身躲开，贺天又戳了戳他的小肚子，真是越看越可爱，忍不住拿起手机上下左右连拍了好几十张。最后笑得满脸猥琐地收起手机。<br/>莫关山一觉醒来已经睡过去一节课，贺天满脸淡定，一边压下莫关山翘起的呆毛，一边冷静地跟班主任说中午吃坏了肚子去看了医生。虽然连个医院证明都没有，班主任连半句话都没敢说。<br/>放学后高富帅和他的超跑又一次引发围观，他绅士地打开车门，弯下高大的身子，恭请莫小王子入座。<br/>两人趁莫母没回家，迅速解决作业，一起溜到家附近的空地，莫关山骑着他的小黄车，贺天跟在他后面，在下坡路上飞驰时，小孩伸开穿着短裤的细腿，咧嘴笑起来，忘记一切愁绪的样子。<br/>贺天看着这样的他，也情不自禁笑出来。</p><p>两个孩子在一家之母眼皮子底下东躲西藏，抓住一切机会玩乐，莫关山和这个大龄玩伴积累了深厚的革命友情。<br/>这天两人玩到夕阳西下莫母还没叫他们回家吃饭。<br/>但肚子开始双人对唱。<br/>“出去吃吧……”贺天耸肩。<br/>“你哪来的钱啊？”<br/>“发传单呗。“<br/>两人十分罪恶地吃了顿炸鸡快餐，贺天也觉得这样对小孩身体不好，决定带着他走路回家。<br/>贺天一步一步慢悠悠地走着，小孩吧唧吧唧迈着小快步，不落下他分毫。<br/>落日将一大一小两个身影拖得长长的，似乎能延续到天地尽头。<br/>“好渴啊。”堕落的贺天从超市买了瓶可乐，小孩眼巴巴地盯着他。<br/>“垃圾食品，对你身体不健康。”<br/>“那你自己都喝！”<br/>“我是大人嘛。”这大概是小孩最讨厌的回答前五了。<br/>“切！”小莫关山撅起嘴。<br/>贺天忍不住戳了戳他的包子脸。<br/>‘’那你叫一声贺天哥哥？”<br/>小孩眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，贺天摇了摇那瓶可乐，气泡冲上瓶口，黑发人笑得一脸诱惑。<br/>“贺……贺天哥哥。”软糯的声音含糊地吐出四个字，带着不自觉地娇嗔。<br/>贺天顿时心都化了。<br/>要是他爱人能在床上能这么叫他一声，他真的能射到爆。<br/>下腹一阵燥热，贺天下意识拧开瓶盖，小孩急了，跳起来去抢夺唯一的圣水，“你……你说好给我喝的！”<br/>一阵摇晃，瓶口涌出的气泡沾满贺天的整只手，小半瓶可乐都没了。贺天仰头咕噜咕噜灌了一大口，现在只剩小半瓶了。<br/>小红毛恼羞成怒了，“你……你个骗子！”<br/>“这不还剩两口吗？”<br/>“我……我才不要吃你的口水呢！”<br/>贺天呵呵一笑。<br/>你以后不仅要吃我的口水，连我下面都要吃好吗。<br/>他一不做二不休，将剩下的可乐一饮而尽。<br/>这下小孩眼眶都红了，可怜兮兮的样子，“呜……你是坏蛋……”<br/>贺天坏笑着抬抬手，指间的气泡一个个破裂，液体流经手指，滚落掌心。<br/>“这还有一点，要不要？”<br/>小孩皱着眉，一脸嫌弃地嘟起嘴。<br/>贺天伸出舌头含住自己的小指，“还挺甜呢。”<br/>“你……好恶心……”<br/>他话是这么说，却咽了咽口水，目不转睛地盯着那只大手，那手指修长白皙，和这个人的脸一样，实在……长得很精致好看……<br/>他的脑袋慢慢凑过去，伸出粉粉的舌尖碰了碰一节皮肤，细腻的触感，浓浓的可乐甜味，他的小舌头又忍不住上下滑动，吸取更多甘甜。<br/>那甜美的手指却冷不防消失，贺天似乎是呻吟了一声，皱着眉站起身来。<br/>小莫关山抬起头，只看见修长的颈项上下滚动的喉结。<br/>“我明天给你买。”贺天声音沙哑。<br/>“你怎么了？”<br/>“快回家吧。”贺天咳了一声，大步向前，将他甩在身后，两人距离越来越远。<br/>他心里一阵恐慌，那背影和父亲的渐渐重合，他小跑着努力跟上。<br/>快到家时，小莫关山累得直喘气，脚尖磕在地砖缝，整个人扑倒在地上，膝盖红了一片，但是他不哭不闹，只静静地望着那个远去的高大背影，等着他什么时候回头。<br/>不要抛下我。<br/>那个人一直走到拐角处都没回头，泪水在莫关山眼眶里打转。<br/>下一秒，那道黑影风一般冲回来，一脸焦急地扶起他，“你没事吧？“<br/>“没事。”莫关山赶紧闭了闭眼，让泪水回流进眼眶，一脸风轻云淡地爬起来，但一瘸一拐的小白腿还是出卖了他。<br/>“都流血了……”贺天叹了口气，愧疚地垂下眼。<br/>“走吧，我没事。”<br/>贺天突然蹲下身背对他，“快到家了，我背你回去。”<br/>“不……不用了。”小孩怔怔地望着那宽阔的肩膀，山脉一般宽厚的背肌。<br/>“你也可以骑在我肩膀上。”贺天回头对他眨眨眼，“我长得很高，你不想试试吗？”<br/>“真……真的可以吗？”莫关山咬着唇，怯怯地伸出手。<br/>“快点快点。”<br/>一双细白的手臂环住他脖子，紧接着两条小腿努力攀上他的肩膀，贺天抬手提了提小孩的后领，让他顺利坐在自己肩上。<br/>“抓稳。”他握着小孩白嫩的脚踝，慢慢站起身来。<br/>“哇——”小孩张大嘴，如升空一样，2米的视野和1米的视野截然不同，他蹬着小短裤下的小腿，兴奋地四下张望。<br/>贺天缓缓往前走，莫关山可以看到每个行人的头顶。<br/>“你真的好高啊——”小孩低下头，望着胸前那黑亮的发旋，伸出小手揉了揉。<br/>“我以后也会跟你一样高吗？”<br/>“不会的，你没我高。”贺天没心没肺地打破他的幻想。<br/>小孩揪了一把他黑发，“我才不信！”<br/>“但是也不矮啦，跟我配正好。”贺天继续大言不惭。<br/>“切……”<br/>小孩似乎找到了新乐趣，不厌其烦地用短短的手指揉着他顺滑的黑发，还撩起他的刘海揪成一撮。<br/>“我的头发手感很好吧？”黑发人得意地说。<br/>小孩又切了一声，傲娇地松开手，凌乱的发丝恢复原状，贴住对方俊美的面容。<br/>他双膝夹着那修长有力的颈项，突然蹭到一处凹凸不平，他低下头，是一条横穿后颈的伤疤。<br/>小孩盯着看了半晌，小手在他头上团成拳。<br/>“想摸就摸，我无所谓。”贺天温和道。<br/>“你……跟人打架？”那个地方太危险了。<br/>“为了保护我的爱人。”<br/>“原来你有爱人了。”<br/>小孩不知为何心里有点酸楚，这家伙还说要嫁给他呢。<br/>“就是你啊。”贺天听出这孩子的醋意，恬不知耻地大笑。<br/>“你……你好恶心。”这声抱怨倒真有点发嗲的味道。<br/>反正贺天很是受用。<br/>“喂，这条路不是去我家的。”<br/>“小傻子，你不想再骑一会吗？”<br/>“那你听我指挥！”小孩又摆着双腿乐起来。<br/>“就走一会，回去还要上药呢。”<br/>“向右！冲啊——”<br/>贺天摇摇头，听从小王子的指示迈开腿跑起来，两人在楼道下绕着圈，直到黑夜幕落下。<br/>“回家了，你妈妈该着急了。”<br/>莫关山仰着头，无尽的黑暗里，满天繁星迷住双眼，“在高一点的地方，连星星都不一样耶。”<br/>原来这个世界可以这么不一样。<br/>“你想去多高我都可以陪你。”<br/>“……”莫关山陷入沉默。</p><p>回到家，还是空无一人，莫母在电话里留言，说今晚有事不回家，让莫关山用桌上的零钱买菜做饭。<br/>“原来你会做饭啊。”贺天笑眯眯地问，“什么时候给我做一顿？“<br/>“我只会炒两个菜。“<br/>莫关山屈腿坐在桌边，仔细给自己清洗上药，咬着下唇，皱着秀气的眉毛，一点声音都不发出来。<br/>“你不痛啊？”<br/>莫关山摇摇头，忍着不张口，最后贺天帮他贴上胶布，他才吁出一口气。<br/>贺天突然捧起他的脸啾了一下。<br/>“你干嘛……好恶心！”小孩满脸通红。<br/>“小莫仔，你不要怕，再过几年就会遇到我了，不会再让你受伤了。”<br/>“你说什么呢……”莫关山夸张地抹掉脸上的口水。<br/>贺天捏了捏他婴儿肥未褪的脸，“你以后就会懂了。”<br/>“你腿上有伤，我来帮你洗澡吧！”<br/>“我才不要——“<br/>“来吧来吧！”<br/>“不要——”<br/>浴室里热水弥漫，贺天搬了两个小凳子，小莫仔光溜溜地坐在他身前，他赤裸着上身一边细心地帮对方搓背，一边用小盆子给他身上浇水。<br/>小孩雁足地眯起眼。<br/>贺天又浇了一盆水，小孩仰起脖子舒服地叹了一声。<br/>背部柔滑的皮肤像块嫩豆腐，被热气熏成淡粉色，贺天眼观鼻鼻观心，大手轻柔地托起那细软的小腿，生怕用一点力就会留下痕迹，小心地涂抹着沐浴乳，对方毫无防备地双腿大开，像朵乖顺的花蕾，任他揉捏采摘，贺天忍着手抖，一点点用水冲掉泡沫。<br/>他发誓他在今天之前从来没发现自己有什么恋童癖倾向，他看其他任何小孩都没感觉的好吗。<br/>……这都怪莫关山！<br/>贺天在心里默念念道德经。<br/>莫关山转过身子，示意贺天也洗洗他前面。<br/>贺天喘粗气，目光触及那淡色的两点像被刺痛般移开，闭着眼乱涂一气，就是不敢看莫关山。<br/>“你干嘛？“<br/>指尖碰到小孩细嫩的锁骨，留下一道红痕，贺天一个激灵睁开眼，那双单纯清澈的淡红色眼睛专注地看着他。<br/>贺天双腿间的躁动瞬间冷静下来。<br/>他耐心地搓了搓那头红发，手臂托着他的小脑袋，让他靠在自己臂弯，以水冲净洗发露。<br/>接着又搓了搓那柔软的肚皮，肋骨清晰可见，“要多吃点啊小莫仔。”<br/>再往下，贺天停了手，一条大浴巾罩住他的小身子，推门离开，不顾小孩一脸“我还没享受够”的无辜模样。<br/>不行，这……这是犯罪！<br/>那天贺天睡在客房，想着小孩香香软软的模样，又想起成年的小莫仔张开双腿在自己身下诱人的哭腔。他和右手做了一次朋友，用纸巾擦手的时候，他告诉自己不管是穿越还是做梦都该回去了。<br/>他要回去享受合法性生活了。<br/>第二天贺天给小孩塞了20块，告诉他自己中午有事不能找他吃饭了。<br/>没料到今天只一节体育课，他在市里晃了一圈，心神不宁地赶去学校。<br/>红发小孩在走廊里扑在一个男孩身上挥拳头，脸上愤怒狰狞极了，眼睛仿佛染着鲜血烈焰。旁边三五个高年级男孩怯怯地伸手却不敢拦。<br/>他一个箭步冲上去截住那气势汹汹地小拳头，“怎么又打架？”<br/>“他……他……”<br/>“都说了，别在公共场合这样……”<br/>贺天将他抱到一旁，蹲下身检查他全身上下有无伤痕，他不笑的脸看起来格外骇人，剑眉压下，过于深沉严肃的目光让莫关山以为贺天生气了，满腔怒气化成眼角的泪水。<br/>确认莫关山没事后，贺天一脸高冷地站起来，俯视闻声赶来的班主任和家长，“老师，我希望我家关山在学校不要再受欺负了。”<br/>学生家长目瞪口呆，“明明是他打人……”<br/>“你去问问你儿子吧，高年级下午不放假，把他们叫来准备干嘛？看在我家关山没事的份上，我不跟你追究。”贺天冷笑一声，目中无人地牵着莫关山离开了。<br/>路上莫关山自告奋勇地表示要给贺天做饭，菜单上仅有的三道菜是土豆炖牛肉，番茄炒鸡蛋，青椒肉丝。<br/>一路上贺天想着怎么回去的事，有点心不在焉，买完菜回家，他观赏了一会莫关山下厨的模样，就坐在客厅发呆，直到厨房传来一阵痛呼，他才灵魂归位一般冲了进去。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>小孩切青椒割伤了手，辣籽刺得伤口火辣辣。<br/>他的小红毛见他进来第一件事竟然是把手背过去藏起来，做错事一样低下头，贺天皱起眉。<br/>“手伸出来。”他不自觉语气加重。<br/>小孩像自首的逃犯一样摊开手，除了滴血的手指，细嫩的手臂上烫伤的痕迹。<br/>“怎么不早说？”贺天沉着脸给他清洗伤处，涂上芦荟胶，又贴好创口贴。<br/>抬起头时，倔强又脆弱的小孩无声地流泪。<br/>“怎么了？”贺天吓了一跳，放轻声音。<br/>“你是不是……烦我了？”小孩一张嘴就抽抽嗒嗒起来，泪水滑过白瓷般的脸蛋，贺天以指腹轻轻抹开。<br/>“我哪有……”<br/>“我……我老是打架……”莫关山坐在地上屈起膝盖，脸埋进臂弯，“饭都做不好……”<br/>“你很乖啊。”贺天揉揉那发抖的小脑袋，“我最喜欢你了。”<br/>“那你刚刚那么凶……”<br/>“我哪有凶啊？”贺天摸摸自己的脸，他刚刚只是太担心了而已，难道他长得有那么可怕吗？<br/>“你……你有。”小孩哽咽道。<br/>“好了好了……”贺天凑过去抱住那软软的一团，小孩靠在他肩上，细白的四肢自动缠住他。<br/>“我错了还不行吗？”<br/>大手轻轻抚过那娇嫩的背。<br/>莫关山呜咽一声，湿漉漉的小脸在他肩上蹭来蹭去。<br/>“到底怎么啦？”贺天低头亲了一下他的发旋，“今天那傻逼对你干嘛了？”<br/>“他说我的文具盒是偷的……”莫关山委屈地说，“我说是你送的，他就说你是……是……”<br/>“是什么？”<br/>“是我妈妈傍的大款。”<br/>贺天笑出声来，“你才是我傍的大款好吗？我白吃白住这么久，以后只能以身相许了。”<br/>“他……他还趁我上体育课，用涂改液把文具盒划坏了。“莫关山伤心欲绝，“那是你送我的……呜呜……”<br/>“哎呀，那个坏了还可以再买一个，别难过了。”<br/>“可是，那……那个是……“<br/>“好啦，走走走，现在就去买个新的。”<br/>“还……还有……”小孩打着哭嗝，小手绕过贺天的脖子，无意间蹭过那道疤痕，“他说你只是玩玩我妈，很快就会走的。”<br/>贺天心头一沉，“小莫仔，你听到你妈妈跟我说的话了？”<br/>小哭包点点头。</p><p>前天晚上莫母委婉地表达贺天为什么还不滚蛋的意思，就算贺天把自己描述成地主家傻儿子，那大概也是土豪大地主，开着豪车，花钱大手大脚，最重要的是一天到晚带着莫关山逃学疯玩吃香喝辣，过分的宠溺，莫母实在不觉得这有益于儿子的成长。<br/>不过贺天当然是另一种想法，他希望自己爱人从小到大都开开心心无忧无虑，就算变成个快乐的小傻子他也能养他一辈子。<br/>但是他不可能这么跟丈母娘说你儿子以后会跟一个大款在一起不愁吃穿吧。<br/>贺天叹了口气，“小莫仔，你是不是舍不得我走？”<br/>小孩搂着他不说话。<br/>“我的确不能在这呆一辈子，等你长大点就会再遇到我，那时候我们就永远不会分开了。不过我一开始有点傻逼，你别被我吓跑了。”<br/>莫关山似懂非懂地抬起头，泪眼朦胧的，“长到多大？”<br/>“到初中而已，你要平安长大，别再让自己受伤了。”<br/>“那你真的要走了吗？”<br/>“还不知道。”贺天也很苦恼，“其实我也舍不得你啊。”<br/>这么乖巧软糯入口即化的莫仔，以后再也没有了。<br/>莫关山擦干净眼泪，从他怀里退出来，“那我给你做最后一顿饭吧。”<br/>“喂我还没死呢……”<br/>小孩重新冲洗菜刀。<br/>“你的手不要紧吗？”<br/>“没关系，我刚刚太烦了才会失手的。”<br/>黄衣小男孩围着大号围裙，垫着脚，像个小大人一样熟练地切菜下锅，贺天始终站在一旁温柔地望着他，竟然真体会到一点养成的欣慰感。<br/>“没想到……你这么小就这么会做饭了。”<br/>饭桌上，贺天尝了一口炖牛肉，突然哽咽了。<br/>这个味道居然二十年都没变过。<br/>“你……你别哭啊。”莫关山拿纸盖住他的眼睛，“这么大了还哭，羞羞。”<br/>“哭又不丢人。”贺天哭笑不得地掀开纸，发现莫关山眼角也红红的，“你长大了也老哭。”<br/>光是为他都哭了好几次了。<br/>”我才不会哭呢！”莫关山又气鼓鼓了，“男子汉是不会哭的！”<br/>“你还是个屁孩。”<br/>“哼，等你再看到我，我一定会成为顶天立地的男子汉！让大家都羡慕我！我要赚好多钱！我要……长得比你高！”<br/>“你不用顶天立地啊，你只要开心就好了。”贺天怜爱地摸摸他的脸。<br/>“什么啊，你真是没追求。”莫关山嫌弃地翻了个白眼。<br/>“我是没追求啊。”贺天甘之如饴地点点头，“我最大的心愿就是和心爱的人开开心心地在一起。”<br/>“哎，那你以后只能靠我养了。”小男子汉吸了口气，一副任重道远的模样。<br/>“对啊，我以后的幸福就靠你了。”<br/>“其实……我一直想问你。”小男子汉语重心长，满脸严肃，“你没有在发传单吧，其实你……在卖吧？”<br/>“卖……什么？”狼吞虎咽的贺天差点噎住。<br/>“就……卖……卖身。”小莫仔略感羞耻地说。<br/>“你从哪听到这些的？”<br/>“………高年级同学说的。”<br/>“别听他们胡说，我家里有钱，我不卖身。”贺天重重地放下碗，愤愤道，“我帮你教训他们。”</p><p>第二天，贺天放学后将那几个试图欺负他的同学分别约到无人的角落，让他家小男子汉胖揍了一顿，在对方哭爹喊娘地告状前扬长而去。老师找人，拒不认账。<br/>莫关山学了一招。<br/>周五晚上，莫关山把自己锁在屋里，挑灯夜战，仔细地写了一篇超长作文，标题是我的一家人。<br/>流畅地写完了他英明神武的爸爸和温柔美丽的妈妈，他咬着那高档的自动铅笔的笔头。<br/>“我家还有一个人，是我以后的老婆，个子很高，jie毛长，眼珠黑黑亮亮的，像洗过的pu桃。虽然它说话有一些肉麻，苯手苯脚，没有工作，也没有上进心。但是对我很好，总是说要跟我结婚，长得也好看，xiong部也很大（删掉）。我想，我愿意养它。”<br/>贺天半夜溜进他房里，读完后啼笑皆非，“这是给我的情书吗？”<br/>小孩跟个告白成功的傻小子似的，小脸已经红成番茄。<br/>“还有你什么时候看过我的胸部了？”<br/>“上次洗澡的时候。”小孩羞哒哒地伸手比划，“有这么大……”<br/>“你个小色狼，要不要再看一眼？“贺天说着撩起衣服。<br/>小孩赶紧捂住眼睛，“我不是故意看的，等我以后长大了再看。”<br/>贺天笑得没脾气了，“为什么要用这个它？我是动物吗？”<br/>“嘘——我不能让人家知道我家有童养媳。”小莫仔另一只手捂住贺天的嘴，眼珠子咕噜咕噜转。<br/>“好了，你的情书我收下了。”<br/>“干嘛，这是作业啊。”<br/>“那让我拍一张。”贺天又掏出手机。<br/>“这是什么啊？”<br/>“这是照相机。”<br/>莫关山看了一眼屏幕，倒吸一口气，“为什么这么多我的照片？”<br/>“我喜欢你啊，偷拍的。”贺天打开前置镜头，贴近小孩的脸，从没见过这玩意的莫关山睁大眼呆呆地望着镜头，“这是在拍照吗？”<br/>“对啊。笑一个。”贺天作势要去嗟一口那粉白脸蛋，却见莫关山睁着澄澈的眼睛，伸直脖子摆好姿势，十分认真地要跟未来老婆留下合影。<br/>贺天心里那一点点邪念也没了，只是微笑着和莫关山肩并肩，留下一个疑似父慈子孝又疑似登记照的合照。<br/>“这张照片，能洗出来给我吗？”小红毛小心翼翼地捧着手机，抬起头傻傻地问道。<br/>“你亲我一下，明天就去洗。”<br/>莫关山在床上站直，郑重地捧着贺天的额头亲了一下。<br/>真把他当未来老婆了。</p><p>第二天贺天出门找打印店，回来时一伙催债的揪着莫母的那头红发，莫关山在旁边疯了似的咬住对方胳膊，被旁人狠狠摔出去。<br/>贺天冲上去搂住小孩轻软的身子，上前踹开折磨莫母的人，一手搂着莫关山，一手出拳揍人。<br/>在那群人躺得七七八八后，身后风声袭来，怀里的小孩惊呼一声，下一刻，他感到腹部一片湿润。<br/>小莫仔的哭声在耳边回响，温热的眼泪滴在他脸上，他想伸手擦掉，却灵魂出窍般使不上力气。<br/>他并不觉得疼痛，只觉得一片迷茫，就算他抱着个200斤的胖子反应也不该这么慢吧，更何况腹部中一刀也不该倒下吧？<br/>最后的意识，是脸上的泪水滑落嘴角，竟有一丝清甜。<br/>贺天从睡梦中惊醒。<br/>一片昏暗中，一个红彤彤的脑袋近在咫尺，躺在他身侧，他忍不住伸手碰触，对方立刻起身。<br/>“你醒了？”<br/>床头灯打开，一片模糊的视线里，一张棱角分明的瘦削脸庞渐渐清晰，珊瑚色的眼眸，淡色的眉毛，挺翘的鼻尖，是他的爱人莫关山的模样。<br/>“还好吧？”<br/>“我……”他坐起身，腹部一阵胀痛，“靠，不是吧……”<br/>真的被捅了？<br/>“你肠胃炎又犯了，发烧睡了两天了。”<br/>“两天？”那足够他做这么一个漫长的梦了。<br/>“你还有哪不舒服吗？”<br/>“小莫仔——”贺天一眨不眨地盯着眼前的男人，用眸光细细描绘那桀骜又细致的轮廓，黑色的眼底有波光闪动，他忍不住伸手拥住对方不再瘦弱的肩膀。<br/>“你到底怎么了？”<br/>贺天的大手顺着宽松的睡衣摆滑上去，在光滑的背脊来回抚摸，“是真的，你的皮肤还是那么好——”<br/>贺天满足地感叹道。<br/>“你他妈烧傻了啊？”莫关山嫌弃地甩开他，利落地翻身下床，一阵拖鞋声，他贤惠的爱人端来一碗热粥。<br/>“快点吃，吃了早点睡。”<br/>贺天痴了一样望着莫关山，半晌没有动作。<br/>“喂。”莫关山有点无语了，放下碗以手掌抵住贺天的额头，“烧退了吧，你睡傻了？”<br/>“小莫仔。”贺天轻轻握住莫关山的手，放在嘴边吻了一下。<br/>“靠！“莫关山抽回手，“你到底犯什么病了。”<br/>“就是觉得，早一点遇到你就好了……”贺天叹道，“那样就可以早点照顾你了。”<br/>“脸还真是大啊，到底是谁照顾谁了？”莫关山忍不住白了他一眼，脸颊却有些泛红。<br/>“对啊，是你在养我。”<br/>曾经那个娇小倔强的少年，如今是与他并肩的爱人，仍然独立倔强又那么温柔坚强。<br/>他惆怅地想着，他还没来得及保护那个伤痕累累的纯美小孩，对方就已经长大成人，成了能在感情上生活上各种包容照顾他的莫关山了。<br/>“你真的成了顶天立地的男子汉了。”<br/>可他却怀念那个趴在他肩上撒娇哭泣的少年。<br/>贺天端起那冒着热气的牛肉粥，眼底湿润。<br/>他不是恋童癖，只是心口即将溢满的心疼怜惜。<br/>如果能早点遇到就好了，不会让对方这一生受一点点苦，不会让他变成满身刺又满身伤的模样，不会让他承受自己当初的焦躁幼稚偏执。<br/>他愿意做他永远的骑士，让这个他此生唯一的爱人，从小到大都无忧无痛，做他永远的小王子。<br/>“别矫情了行吗？”莫关山最受不了贺天这种眼神，“再不吃都凉了，快吃吧。”<br/>“你熬了多久？”<br/>“哦，昨天随便煮的。”<br/>莫关山别开眼。<br/>以前莫关山一向睡得沉，为了治好他多年的失眠，养成了浅睡易醒的条件反射，哪怕他现在把人抱在怀里就能一夜好梦，对方的习惯还是无法恢复了。<br/>他常年积累的胃病，他缺乏安全感的占有欲，他无法抑制的控制欲，对方都包容了下来。到现在，他半夜惊醒，惴惴不安，全身心都要依赖莫关山才能回复平静。<br/>“小莫仔，你现在过得……开心吗？”<br/>他有让他幸福吗？<br/>“什么鬼？你又发什么神经？到底吃不吃啊？”虽然已经习惯对方突然发疯，莫关山还是有几分不耐烦，生怕对方再磨蹭下去胃又要疼了。<br/>“你喂我？”贺天习惯性调笑。<br/>莫关山也不含糊，抢过对方手里的碗，舀了两口，捏着贺天的下巴就亲了上去。<br/>入口即化的粥在两人唇舌间交换，贺天全数咽下下，继续贪得无厌地汲取对方口中的甘甜，霸道地侵占对方嘴里每个角落，莫关山将碗放回床头，环住贺天脖子，贺天搂着对方软下来的腰让对方伏在自己身上，两人吻得难舍难分，直到莫关山缺氧地推开他。<br/>“吃完再说。”红发人撑起身子，张着湿润的嘴喘气，脸上一片绯色。<br/>贺天心满意足地坐起身狼吞虎咽，转过头时，自己的爱人正专注地望着他。<br/>单纯清澈的淡色双眸，和20年前一模一样，他的小莫仔从来没有变过。<br/>贺天放下空碗，跪坐在床上，如同信徒般低下头，捧起莫关山的脸，虔诚地吻了一下他的额头。<br/>“谢谢你，小莫仔。”<br/>“哎，我说你，别他妈矫情了，”莫关山按住贺天后颈的疤痕，闭着眼以额头抵住对方的，“我以前虽然怂了点，但也轮不到你照顾，再说你小时候就没怂过？我还觉得你这缺爱的傻逼比较惨呢。”<br/>贺天回想了一下自己小时候那哭唧唧的“怂”样，他可一点不希望莫关山看到那样的自己。<br/>好不容易建立的一点日天日地的形象就崩塌了。<br/>贺天的眼睫颤抖着。<br/>“人都会变的吧，我觉得我们都变好了不少，不需要靠谁才能活了。虽然刚开始你他妈简直傻逼一个，但是……”<br/>莫关山睁开眼，一片模糊的视线里，只有那黑珍珠一样的眼珠闪着碎光。<br/>“不管怎么样，这些年还是要谢谢你。”<br/>谢谢，为他做过的已经够多了，为了保护他留下的伤疤也够多了。<br/>他们都在彼此成长的路上功不可没，互相依靠走到现在了。</p><p>贺天眨眨眼，突然吸了吸鼻子，“莫总，你突然说这么多感动的话，是不是要把我甩了。我跟你讲，我没那么好，我没有你不行的，我一辈子都要靠你养的。”<br/>“靠，你傻逼啊，气氛都被你毁没了。”<br/>莫关山拿额头轻轻撞了一下对方，贺天笑得傻兮兮的，偏过头啃了一下他的嘴角，“莫总，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”<br/>贺天用口型说了一遍520。<br/>“啧，都结婚好几年了，真恶心。”<br/>“我有多恶心你还能不知道？”贺天潜下去，扯下对方宽大的睡裤，茁壮健康尺寸让他放心的吁了口气，他果然还是喜欢成年人的。<br/>“莫总，你内裤都不穿？在这等着我？”他张嘴含了进去。<br/>“少废话……”<br/>莫关山张开双腿，脖子拉长，指尖却轻柔地挑起贺天细软的发丝。<br/>他很喜欢贺天的头发，和本性不符的温柔缠绵。<br/>贺天这人恶劣残酷，从来不是个温柔的人，但哪怕发掘出一丝一缕的温柔，都全部给了他了。<br/>直到两人身体紧紧相嵌，修长有力的四肢紧紧缠绕住对方，发丝一样不分彼此。<br/>红发人柔韧雪白的腰肢随着他猛烈的撞击扭动，乖顺地予取予求，甚至在高潮时呼唤他的名字，不复以往的压抑矜持。<br/>贺天知道莫关山看不得自己流露出一点脆弱感伤，才会每次都这样纵容自己，说着不习惯的表白，承受不习惯的快感。<br/>他终于泄过一次后，莫关山已经精疲力尽。</p><p>他伏在对方湿滑的背上，晶莹的汗水顺着腰背曲线流下，在腰窝处划过，他搂着对方，一滴一滴舔净那些细密的水珠，留下属于自己的气味痕迹。<br/>“妈的，腰都要断了。”莫老板无力地把头埋在枕头里，“快点洗洗睡吧。”<br/>“莫总是不是忙着赚钱疏于锻炼啊，我才射了一次。”<br/>“谁他妈管你射几次啊！再说我带你去看男科！”莫关山不满地捶床。<br/>“莫总，我病才刚好，明显不是最佳状态。是你最近太辛苦了。”<br/>“少罗嗦……”<br/>“别太辛苦了，莫仔……”贺天亲了一下莫关山的耳根。<br/>莫总已经睡过去了。<br/>贺天伏在他身上继续细细密密地吻着。<br/>等贺天温存够了，抱着莫总洗完澡后，天已微亮，贺天关掉日理万机的莫总的手机，两人并肩躺在床上。<br/>莫关山半梦半醒间开口，“贺天，还有一件事……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“刚刚要跟你说的，靠，都快忘了……”<br/>“什么事？表白吗？“<br/>莫关山垂在身侧的手指弹了弹，显然又快睡着了。<br/>“不是，别打岔……”莫关山在梦里烦躁地摇了摇脑袋，苦恼地思索着。<br/>“没事，明天再说吧。”<br/>贺天悄悄勾住对方的手，慢慢包裹在自己的大手里。<br/>“对了，我想说……”莫关山抓住贺天的一根手指。<br/>“我现在……过得挺好的……就是……挺开心的。”<br/>和他在一起，他很幸福。<br/>莫关山进入梦乡。</p><p>贺天感到手心里那细白手指缓缓转动，在他掌心里摸索，他以为对方嫌他肉麻要把手抽出来，最后那些手指却笨拙而坚持地，一根一根钻进他指缝。<br/>最后与他十指相扣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>